Sonic The Hedgehog: NEMESIS RISING
by Fire Ring Studios
Summary: Robotnik is on the verge of defeat, Mobians are now starting to get behind Sonic now that he has a new found power that can change him into his super form without all 7 Emeralds.But when Lien-Da uncovers a alien pod burried in a moutain, an hellish evil is released. Can Sonic and the rest of the freedom fighters prevail? Or will this new threat end all life on Mobius. Please Review
1. Chapter 1 Buried Prize

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SEGA.**

**Please R&R. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter I

_Buried Prize_

* * *

His mood just like the room where he sat was dark and heated.

'I hate that Hedgehog' he thought as he sat at his control chair, 'Simple vermin like that should not be able to challenge my authority let alone postpone my plans for 18 years.'

Twirling his thick mustache, eyes dotting back and forth across his monitor wall. All one hundred and six individual screens beaming back security footage of his empire back at him, others with spy drones making their daily patrols.

'Why cant I find him?! Where are you rodent!?'

It was as if the universe loved toying with the doctor, not only did a Blue rodent half his size destroy what was thought to be his ultimate creation, but now , it seems, he had mastered Chaos energy; allowing him to store it inside his body like a battery letting him turn to his super form at will, without the need of all seven Chaos Emeralds.

This had kept the Doctor up for weeks since the destruction of his Death Egg. 'How did he do it? He was never _that_ powerful before.' And now with that power he had already jailed the green hedgehog Scourge, shortly after the destruction of Robotnik's coveted Death Egg.

The Mobian's it seemed had finally rallied under its demise and join House Acorn, This had happened before and the doctor always seemed to ride it out, a seesaw of power shifting back and forth, but now the field was different. The Mobian's wanted a end to the war once and for all-a final battle.

Ivo began to lean back in his seat stretching out his long legs, his knees giving a loud crack as he put them up on a auto leg rest that pop up as he leaned back as if it could read his mind. "Where are you Snively?" he sneered with a scent of pitiful distaste, hands now bridging his chin. "Right here sir" Snively responded walking into the room carrying a small plate. His face expressionless, eyes dull and glazed. "Next time it had better be 8 minutes not 9!" Ivo spat at his nephew as he hastily turned his chair and grabbed the plate with his BLT.

"I didn't take that much of what you call a brain" biting into his meal. "Just enough to make you finally loyal" he barked between bites. Snively stood there with no reaction as he stared across the room at the monitors, his uncles insults falling on deaf ears. Julian swiveled his chair back to the monitors and with a flick of the arm Snively made his way out.

Right now they're planning he thought, plotting and preparing for what they will think will be their finest hour, it has happened many time before when they beat me and think the war is over, so many times I actually went insane because of it. But this time is different; Sonic now 24 years old now and with a new found power could be unstoppable, he's in his prime now. No longer clouded by naivety or held back by youth, faster then he's ever been and now, it seems that the final battle will be under way…. soon.

The secret is in the power rings. Robotnik had been studying them for years but his experiments were always interrupted or throated, but now that it gives his foe the ultimate edge over him it became Ivo's top priority. Finishing his snack he brought his eyes to the middle screen, it was his cloaked spy drone keeping a ever persistent eye on the Echidna Lien-Da.

She was stationed in the mountains more then 8 kilometers away, she and her crew of Egg Drones and Dark Legion -60 in all- were demoted to digging for iron ore after failing to set off a bomb in Knothole. Ivo had no time for fooling around with Sonic and his freedom fighters, he had to end this war now, and he was sure Sonic felt the same way but where was he? Robotnik leaned back in his chair again this time setting his glasses to auto shade, maybe a few minutes of rest would do the doctor some good.

_Lien-da mood faired no better then the doctors..._

"Ma'am" the machine blared out in its mono toned voice as it approached feisty Echidna She had been looking into her map undisturbed for a while now sitting at lunch table at the back of the cavern she and her men had been underground for 48 hours, Lien and her troops could only exit to use washroom breaks for fear of being caught by the growing freedom fighters, boredom, fear and anger were beginning to take its toll. She lifted her eyes from her notes and spat out her gum "what!" she barked turning to face the Egg Drone "a consensus among ED 192-3 and ED 191 2b" "WHAT IS IT!" Lien was at her wits end with these drones, it was a bad joke sending them with her dark legion troops.

The robot waited two seconds before finishing "we believe we found something" Lien dug her nail in her boot and proceeded to get up, wiping around the chair she was sitting in she made her way to the drone "Oh you found something eh!" she brought her face almost nose to nose with the machine "There's plenty to find down here you bucket of bolts, lets see we found rocks, ore, prehistoric waste from who knows and a goddamn bottle cap, all these things brought to my attention when were just here to mine iron ore you dolt!"

Lien took a few steps back then stopped to kick a small rock at the drone's chest, giving it a glare of hatred. Her Dark Legion troops not phased from this still continued to dig, the sound of pick axes and jack hammers filled the background, Lien began to survey the situation her crimson eyes dotting back and forth; 20 of the Egg Drones were using there lasers to cut and dig through rock, 8 of them were haling away rock, a duty she left for the Drones and not her kin. Two of them however were standing in the far corner of the cavern that stretched down into the mountain.

It looked like a giant amphitheater to Lien, only underground with the stage being the entrance, which was the highest point in the ever so slightly steep cave. The ceiling was about 20 feet tall and the room stretched about 100 the back wall being the widest and was getting wider and deeper with all the digging.

"So please tell me, drone. What kind of treasure have you uncovered this time?" she snapped. "Ma'am we do not know"

"THEN WHAT GOOD ARE YOU?" The echidna shrieked.

"But" the droid continued, "what we can say for sure is that it has a power source"

"so" she spat.

"Ma'am from where the two Egg Drones are standing is a wall of iron ore that stretches back about 50 meters, however the ore here is less dense then the rock around it, whatever it is it was placed there"

This caught her attention as she snapped her eyes to the drones that were standing in the corner to the drone in front of her. "what kind of power source? A chaos emerald?"

"No ma'am" the drone replied. "The capsule is about 40 meters deep from where they're standing, the power signal is very faint" " A capsule? How do you know it's a capsule!" her attention now rising,

"Because ma'am its broadcasting a signal in pulses. By doing a electro Seismograph we were able to determine that it's a approximate 7 foot by 5 foot capsule of some kind" Lien licked her lips and adjusted her whip on her belt. And gave a twisted smile "Find that capsule! Make it your top priority; I will even lend my Legion to help dig. I' am sure what ever is inside will be a great prize for Eggma- I mean Doctor Robotnik." She smirked.

"Yes Ma'am it will take about 4 hours with the help of your Dark Legion to reach it." The Egg Drone gave a salute before turning to walk back to his comrades. Lein-Da started her way to where her men were digging and gave them a signal. Her troops began to put down there equipment as if it were a pleasant unexpected break.

How ever Lien had different plans. She was going put her men back to work but one thing was clear to her, after Eggman tricked her to waltz in to Knothole as a ally of the freedom fighters only to find out she had a 30 pound explosive inside her to kill them all; she sure as hell or high water wasn't going to let the Doctor claim whatever prize was to be had in that capsule.

_You're too slow! Im waiting! egggggman! waaaake up!_

Julian began to awake from his slumber he had meant to doze off for a few minutes but instead it was about 3 hours as he looked at his multipurpose watch. "Damnit" he murmured under his breath. Reasons like this were why he had been slipping up and it made him feel old. After giving a big stretch he got up slowly he'd fancied a cup of coffee for a while now but instead of calling his lobotomized nephew he proceeded to make his way to his personal kitchen. Sleep was a rarity at Robotropolis, but there was no time for it, the blue pest and his beloved Princess were on their way. And he wanted a special welcoming present for when they got here. Robotnik made his way back to his command chair.

Coffee in hand sipping it as he sat down, eyes back to his monitors, he scanned across looking for his flying drone that he sent to Angel Island a few hours ago when he noticed something from Lien-Da's monitor. She had her dark legion working hand in hand with his Egg Drones "what's this? A change of hart? Trying to finish up early?" Ivo Scoffed at the idea. "ED 190-x replay starting from 2:04pm and play at fast speed"

The doctor took in the information while quietly sipping his coffee, slightly amused, even after sending her in with a bomb and almost killing her she still went back to him with a small following of her Dark Legion, they had no where to go and both the Doctor and Lien knew that if she and her kin were captured they'd never see sun light again or worse.

Robotnik smirked and let out a small chuckle, his robot said the signal was coming in as pulses. But what kind he thought? "CIC controls now!" he barked, and was immediately greeted with his digital hologram control panel. " Foolish echidna not even bothering to ask the nature of the signal" he murmured with glee. Robotnik quickly ran his fingers up and down quickly analyzing the signal, there was a code embedded in it. Before he could decode it, Robotnik brought his gaze back up to the center monitor for a last look.

_The mood in the moutain was getting apprehensive and dark..._

The wall were everybody had been working now had a hole only 8 by 5 feet peering far into it on the left side like a giant mouse hole in a wall. Lien was for the first time generally excited, maybe just this once there will be the break she had been looking for. Upon giving her orders to her men that they were going to be helping the drones dig for the capsule she also told her most trusted officers to ready them selves for a coup, if in fact whatever inside could be used to the Dark Legion's advantage. It was a long shot but she and her men were out of options.

Even if they had mined the entire mountain and brought back a million tons of iron ore. She knew that the final days of her life were almost up, Sonic and his army of freedom fighter were coming. The hole was mostly filled with Drones, she could hear the heaving of the capsule coming up the hole. Rocks grinded underneath giving a scraping sound that was unpleased to the ears, when finally the first couple of Drone came through the hole.

"Took you long enough" she said before spiting at the ground. All eight drones had now resurfaced and behind them was the speculative prize. It was a smooth black capsule 7 by 5 just like the drone had predicted. No windows no handles or rockets, it reminded Lien of a apple seed with its design. "What is it?" one of her men yelled out the whole crowd gathered around. Lien got closer placing her hand on the smooth surface, it was worm, very worm. With a mighty leap she climbed on top, keeping her balance and staring straight down.

Then she saw it; small vertical writing, "Ive got a bad feeling about this" one of her men said, Lien snapped her eyes to her subordinate "shut up and get you pickaxe ready" she yelled. She then dropped to her knees unable to read the text while standing. She could see it clearly now R-A-D-I-C-H-T.

"what do you see Kommissar?" Someone called out.

"Radicht" she replied apprehensively

"what does that mean?" another one yelled out " how the hell should I know!" she angrily shot back.

She then dropped to her bottom and slid down the side of the pod looking at the one with the pickaxe ready in hand she motioned for him to hit the capsule. "Ma'am I do believe Dr. Robotnik would like a word before you make any immediate action" one of the drones said

"Why? He's been listening in with that cloaked drone in the corner over there" pointing to the top left corner then giving it the finger. "If he had wanted to say something by now he would have, besides with the world coming to kill us all I don't think he cares about some random space trash that's buried in a insignificant mountain ". She was right.

Lien then turned to her legionnaire and gave him the signal to continue. The Dark Legionnaire walked forward breathing heavily raising the pickaxe above his head and with slight hesitation brought it down hard. Nothing. He stood there bewildered the tip of the axe leaving no dents or scratches, he looked over to his boss who was glairing at him with sign of pity "again" she said coolly. He brought the pickaxe above his head and brought it down again, but to no avail, nothing.

Letting out a sigh Lien moved forward and grabbed the axe from his hands and pushed him away "whats that saying again?" she said mockingly "If you want something done right" she then brought the axe down and this time there was a crack. A smile beamed across her lips as she turned to completed the sentence "you have to do" but before she could finish steam began to pour out of the crack uncontrollably blowing away the pickaxe and pushing her away. There was an eerie blood-curdling scream that escaped from the pod. Then the lights in the room began to flicker.

Robotnik was slightly miffed of how she knew the Drone was hiding in the corner but she had a point this capsule didn't really concern him. After all he had seen on Mobius with the trans-dimensions, demigods and all the would be rulers the one thing that stayed constant was him and his Robot Empire. This was just a amusing distraction. Keeping his eyes locked on the center screen he failed to see his left from center digital control panel flashing. "Sir the CIC" Snively had made his way into the room carrying a platter with the doctor's supper. It took him 3 whole seconds before he ripped his eyes from the monitor to his control panel.

Now that the pod was unearthed the signal came in strong and was analyzed very quickly. Soon his CIC panel that was analyzing the signal was flooded with symbols that were crossing the screen many in the background and in the foreground he scanned the whole panel looking for a code that he may recognize, he didn't see one "computer find me a code" he said with a deep breath, his hart began to race ever so slightly now, whoever put this capsule here didn't want it to be found and if someone did, they wanted to make sure whoever opened it would get a good and clear warning.

Then a high-pitched scream pierced his head and he brought his eyes to the center monitor, the cavern was dark now but before he could see what was happening his CIC found a code that it could recognize and displayed it on the main digital control panel. Robotnik brought his sights down to see it. Just one of the many thousands of pieces of code embedded into the signal.

-.. - / -. - - / - .-. . -. / - -. .-.. -.- / -.. . .- - ... / .-.. .- -.- / .. -. ... .. -.. .

It was clear that he quite possibly made another mistake. Robotnik swiped away his digital hologram panels. Sweat beading down his face "computer enlarge center monitor now!" This time he stood up and walked over to witness what was happening. _I' am _getting old he thought, what did I just let happen?


	2. Chapter 2 Sonic Wind

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SEGA.**

**Please R&R. Enjoy!**

Chapter II Sonic Wind

_They were a long way from home…_

Sonic could feel the power inside of him the power of chaos was almost intoxicating. The blue blur was on a minor scouting mission; a full circumference of the army that was following him to Robotropolis, it could have been a simple message from A to B for all he cared either way it was always great to get outside.

He always loved scouting, nothing but running, all by your self, the world as your playground, trees, hills, waterfalls and canyons; nothing but small obstacles, one of which was a boulder the size of a large truck that stood in the path of the Blue one, a smile slipped across Sonics face, 'what to do?' he thought, 'go around? on top? or about right through it!' It only took a second. The Blue Blur had went from his chill blue fur to bright golden one, his eyes crimson red, he rammed the boulder without any effort, driving right through it, the mighty boulder exploded in a golden flash of light, pebbles flew in every direction.

Sonic kept going, un phased, he quickly resorted back to his original form, the power of Chaos leaving his body like a waterfall being turned off, the golden energy shooting upwards. The transition from Super to normal was second nature to the Hedgehog, his feet touching the ground in a matter of seconds. As much as Sonic loved his new found power there was nothing quite like the feeling of running, he always loved to remember how his friends like Bunnie or Tails would heckle him about flying, and sure some of his friends could naturally fly which was great for getting out of a pinch, but what they couldn't do, he thought with a grin, was this.

* * *

"Miles dear" A young lynx sang out as she peered into their field tent, happily strolling over to the young fox sitting at his desk, a digital hologram screen in front of him, "did you get it wi-" he was interrupted with a metal cup dropping in front of his face "yes dear, soy milk and a hint of cinnamon"

Nicole said with a giggle, Tails gracefully took the cup and gave it a sip, he took a minute to savor the taste while Nicole took a sip from her cappuccino "Nicole my dear" Tails said as he stood up "I don't know what I'd do without you" he said grinningly as he put his arm across her back "getting your own coffee" she replied with a smile, they both moved together their lips almost touching

BOOM-

The sound could be heard for kilometers, and before the two could finish their kiss a gust of wind slipped up under the tent knocking the coffee out of Tail's hands and landing on his chest, the burning liquid now burning his chest fur, Nicole had lost her drink as well having being pushed back by the sonic boom. A roar soon followed the serge of wind and spilled coffee from Tails

"SONIC! STOP DOING THAT YOU ASS JACKET!" Miles quickly ran over to his canteen and began to pour water on his chest, the burning sensation quickly leaving but his temper still hot. He then shot a glance at Nicole who had a half grin on her face, she strolled over to her boyfriend and placed a peck on his lips "Miles what have I told you about swearing?" she said with a hint of authority. "Nicole I'm seventeen, I can swear if I want t"

The Lynx placed a finger over his lips her eyes peering into the fox's eyes "Age has nothing to do with it sweetie, you can do a lot of things that are good when you're older, like programming DNA and replicating living tissue" wrapping her arms around his neck she brought her self closer to him "you can do that plus other extra curricular activities" she said with a devilish grin which he in turned started to mimic "But one thing you can't do well is swear right." "Now" she said pulling away from him "its your turn to get the fucking coffee."

* * *

Sonic let out a Viking's laugh, he loved doing that, being inside the cloaking field magnified the sound of the Sonic boom, and of course Tails was the calm comfy type ever since making Nicole a new body of flesh and blood. Those good ol days of touring Mobius with his kid brother were over. It seemed that Tails lost interest in leaving his home, friends and family behind for houseless nights with the grass as your bed and the stars as your night lights.

That and Nicole wanting him to stay behind to continue his research on replicating DNA, she was in a real body now and didn't want him leaving and possibly dieing on some random mission. Sally had tried to tie Sonic down like that before a long time ago… it didn't work. Sonic staying at home tied down with a girl and with a family, at the age of 15, not a chance, and now at 24 his feeling for Sally hadn't changed, but nether his sense of freedom.

Sonic's freedom was the most important thing to him, he didn't want to give it up, however disgracing his name and the name of his family wouldn't sit well with him either. Sonic would run for miles to save anyone and wouldn't run away from a fight, however this was his biggest challenge ever, staying put with Sally to raise their future child. The thought made his stomach churn, 'Me as a daddy?' He thought. Eggman may have the biggest fight of his life in store for him, but smashing up Badniks were fun and at least it got him out of the house. Staying home and changing diapers was just scary.

The air was a nice cool breeze the smell of pine filled the air, however the skies were black with thick clouds, the sun barely breaching them, it was a omnibus sight to behold, and in the distance, a mere 6 kilometers away was the target. Robotropolis. Sonic was supposed to be on a quick on his mission, at his speed and new power it would have taken 5 minutes or less, that was all it took to do a complete circle around the Army that had been assembled. However the Hero decided to slow down his trip meeting up with friends and allies, he wasn't in a hurry to get back to his tent with Sally. Her mood was not the most pleasant to be around these days.

It wasn't easy getting the New Mobius Army so close to Robotnik's last fortress, So many troops and so little time. The Mass Light Deflector-A new toy built by Miles and Nicole- was the key. The last time the Freedom fighters embarked on a quest like this was in fast moving vehicles, after a fight with Eggman's Dark Legion and even the Doctor himself, the team would set up shield generators to protect them from future attacks, it suited the situation at the time when it was less then a hundred of Sonic's friends and allies. This was a lot different; The NMA was ten thousand strong. Former agitators and enemies alike had come together for this one shot. There would be no way to disguise such a force as this it would seem, until Tails and Nicole transformed the former shield generators from defecting energy weapons and missiles, to giant cloaking generators with a GPS dampeners to boot. They had worked all day and night…well most of the night, tweaking and perfecting the devices-all 110 of them to encompass all ten thousand of the NMA.

Sonic brought his run to a halt; his trek had brought him to the end of the MLD field. He wanted to finish this fight. Quickly. He wanted an end to this antiquated rivalry; a stupid war waged by a mad genius for no real good reason other then to control the world. Sonic dug his foot into the ground and gave a big stretch, just then he could hear the whooshing sound of Shadows energy skates approaching.

"Quite the sight eh, faker" Sonic turned around to face his more friendly rival "such a dark depressing day out today… perfect for you." Sonic replied with a toothy grin. Shadow let out a laugh, putting his hand into his backpack and bringing out a pare. "Come on Sonic I'm not that depressing these days" he replied,

"yes you are" Sonic chirped.

Stretching out his index finger. A small beam of orange light extended about an inch from his finger, Shadow then tossed the fruit into the air and sliced it in two catching both slices with one hand as it fell. "Ive really tried to lighten up ya know" placing one of the sliced fruit into his mouth. "ya'll just jealous of muh swagger"

"Ok first of all" Sonic said turning to his black and red counter part "use formal English, hearing you say; ya, ya'll and jive…and.. swagger…its…its just unsettling….in fact I don't wanna hear you say swagger for now on kay" Shadow rolled his eyes and gave a shrug.

"Amy thought a change in my vocabulary would be... refreshing". Shadow said as he used his fingers to do a quote jesture.

"Right" the Blue one responded "second thing, I want one of those" Shadow now shot a look of disapproval, letting out a sigh the Black Hedgehog tossed the other piece of the fruit into Sonics hand. "Amy usually has good ideas, but when it comes to lightening up the ultimate life form, I think it will take more then a pink tropical shirt and a slight change in vocabulary" Sonic said with a chuckle as he bit into the fruit. "She made me wear that thing" Shadow mumbled, "sure she did" Sonic replied. "Is anyone ever going to give that up?" "Not a chance" Sonic replied again finishing off the fruit.

Keeping the peace wasn't an easy feat either; Jack Rabbit and his Sand Blasters were making sure of that, after retaking their capital Sand Blast City a month ago Jack and his group had become even more aggressive and now almost split down the middle, The sassy Bunnie D'Coolette along with her husband Antoine and Uncle Beaureguard had been the tip of the spear in the liberation of Sandblast city….

* * *

_17 days ago….._

"And just what the hell do you mean it will get better?!" the old rabbit Beaureguard spat his eyes wide with disbelief and anger. "Look I know you three were the main reason these people can come back to their homes, I know you three risked your lives and brought down the Dark Egg Legion here, And while you were doing that Jack was completely incompetent in razing any kind o-." "ANYTHING!" screamed the half robot, it took all of his energy to not stand up, after all standing up before a princess was considered extremely rude however that wasn't going to stop him from yelling " He had no defenses when Robotnik attacked and he barely had anyone at his side when it came to retake the city, he hid in his tank at the rear and fired pot shots at Eggman's troops, and now you want him to remain in power of Sand Blast City?!" Princess Sally squinted her eyes; it was a hot dusty night. A cloudless sky met the eyes as she looked up. Their semi circle of curtains fluttered gently in the wind as the group sat atop a small hill just outside the city.

Everywhere you could hear the sound of work. Beams of light shot up into the sky in the damaged city, families and soldiers alike working around the clock, rebuilding their homes…and defenses just in case.

Sally looked to her PDA, fidgeted in her chair and began to take in a deep breath, letting the hot desert wind into her lungs, while closing her eyes. "Princess?" A young lynx asked to her right, her voice soft spoken as always. "I'am okay Nicole" Sally responded quietly. Beaureguard now elbows on the digital table hands joined together in a fist. His Niece and Son in law to his left, both looking just as baffled as the old rabbit himself.

"Why princess?" he said softly his eyes now calm but focused. "Because" she began to retort letting out her breath, eyes opening slowly "if we prop you up as their commander n chief right now, these citizens will think we are forcing a new government upon them. Jack has always been their leader, most of the Sand Blaster that fought beside you will probably want you as a leader- no doubt, but can we say we really trust them right now? You three just rolled up a snowball and tossed it into Jacks inner circle of fire. He is probably thinking that we will install you as leader and want to put up a coup."

Sally began to stand up stretching her long legs and cracking her fingers, as she began to lean on the digital table, her PDA on her shorts began to flash, letting of a small chirp. She reached her right hand back grabbed it off her belt. It was a text from Sonic, it would have to wait she thought, as much as she would like to pout and rant at her future husband she had the business of trying to keep her friends and allies, and keeping her allies still friends.

"We need to pass off Jack as a hero to inspire his people, if we do that he will in turn trust us, and we can call upon the Sand Blasters for our assault on the Death Egg. Listen what you have done will not be forgotten, in time the Sand Blaster will come to recognize you all as hero's, but right now we need them at 100% combat ready, with a leader that they know and for the majority of them can trust, In time when this war is over, you three can come back here and preach till your harts content about how you saved everyone's asses."

Bunnie shot a look of bitterness at her friend then looked to her husband, Antoine had sat in silence since Sally started talking, his face almost sick looking, and with good reason for in the distance were the corpses of Sand Blasters and Dark Legion. It took him a second to tare his eyes from the dreadful scene. "Princess" he finally spoke "my loyalty iz to my wife and to ze crown, If you feel that these iz the right course of action then so be it" it was as if he had to force himself to speak those words, everyone could tell. "I know I speak for all of us when I say when this war iz over and that bastard Julian iz dead, we will come back here to clam what we risked our lives for." It was all Sally could ask for. She nodded at her comrades who now began to stand up.

Antoine gave his salute before leaving "Princess" Beaureguard said with a tip of his hat. Bunnie however stared at her princess, her face had the look of utter loathing, she was fighting every urge in her soul to tell Sally what she thought of her course of action. Nicole felt she had to say something. She had to break the tension between the two "don't worry" She said nervously " you retook Sand Blast City that had more then two legions of Dark Egg drones and Lien-da 's best officers" Bunnie now shifted her gaze to the lynx "once Robotnik is dead taking it from Jack and his cronies should be a breeze" Bunnie slammed her robotic arm down on the digital table, leaving a blue smudge underneath her hand where it had been orange.

"You don't get it! People died here! Friends of mine and my uncle that thought that we would rid this place of Robotnik and replace Jack and his cronies for good, instead now we have to go tell their families that they helped us liberate their city just to give it back to the bastard that that ruled over them for 10 years!" Bunnie recoiled from the table her husband behind her remained silent, eyes still locked on Nicole she spat on the sand to signify her disgust then whirled around and walked away.

Nicole stood there speechless, she had never seen Bunnie _that _mad before, it was not a pretty sight to behold for sure. " I know you meant well" Sally spoke as she placed a hand on her shoulder rubbing it gently. "But not all of us were bullet proof a couple of months ago, just try to avoid her for the next couple of days, she'll settle down. But trust me the last thing you want to experience in that new body of yours is a black eye." The young lynx lowered her eyes, Sally was right as always; for Nicole to brashly tell her friends that almost died liberating Sand Blast City that it was easy was just naïve and stupid. "Maybe I shoul-" "apologize?" Sally interrupted, "like I said give it a day or two" Sally could tell her friend wanted to make amends right away, but this wasn't the time. Bunnie had to cool her jets and as much as Nicole wanted to apologize the timing would not be right at this moment, hoping to get her friends mind off of her little squabble Sally decided to change the subject to something that would always change Nicole's demeanor.

"Why don't you go find Tails, He's still working on the MLD right?" Nicole's eyes snapped from the ground to her friend and let out a small smile before giggling "yeah I better get back to work on him- gah I mean it, working on it...the MLD" she went a little red in the face until Sally let out a laugh. "You really are in love with him" she chirped as she hooked arms, Nicole could only answer with a wide grin, The two friends then walked off into the hot night smiling and giggling as they did.

* * *

The part of the night Sonic dreaded and yet looked forward to was here…

The scouting tour was over for Sonic, it was now 8:30 in the evening the sun was almost down, it had been a rough day, inching the army closer to Robotnik's last resort. However the night was going to be hell for the hedgehog, as he opened the flap to his tent he was greeted by the sound of Sally on the bed groaning, her hand wrapped around her stomach. "err honey I'm home" Sonic said with a hint of despair. Sally's ears twitched and she immediately started to turn to face her man. "I want honey" she replied sheepishly now fully turned.

She let out a yawn as he sat on the bed, "I want honey, strawberries, and some wine…. kinda like that night you got me pregnant" "Im sure you do" Sonic replied as he placed a kiss on her lips then her baby bump. "Did you manage to see Jack?" Just by looking she could tell that he did, his weak smile disappeared. "Yeah" he mumbled. "And how did that go?". "He's still a jackass"

Sonic kicked off his sneakers and rolled off his socks, he was still on adventure mode as Sally like to call it, she could tell when he was ready to call it a night, but never the less he brought his legs into bed and pulled the blanket over himself. They lay facing each other, eyes locked. "So" she began "Oh here we go" he shot back almost instantly "no, no not that" she reassured him with a smile. "I was just thinking" she went on while interlocking her fingers with his. "Do you think Nicole is able to…you know?" Sonic answer was a blank stare followed by a "huh."

Sally let out a small sigh before continuing silently "Have kids". This caught the Hedgehog off guard, well why not he thought to himself "I don't see why not, Im not sure that's something Tails would over look." "Its just that" she began before being hushed "Lets not think about that now, Tails put his hart and soul into building that body, I'm sure he covered something like that" Sally nodded, she had been working all day it probably was just over thinking. After a deep kiss the two lovers tried to catch whatever sleep they could get. It was a big day tomorrow; Robotnik's reign of terror was ending. Soon.

_Four years ago…_

'What the hell Am I thinking?'

The flash of lightning lit the dirt road, the sound of thunder crackled in his ears, it was a cold, rainy miserable night. But the young fox had had enough of rumors and outrageous myths about her. 'you could just call, or send a text but nooo you had to sneak out in the rain and lightning' Tail's frustration and confusion was further added by fear as a lightning bolt struck down a mere kilometer away. The instant thunder that followed sent a ringing through his ears.

He was almost there; freedom HQ, the freedom fighters oldest relic of the past, a secret base kept away from Robotnik. And it was now the home to one of the most loyal and courageous of all the freedom fighters. It was a out rage for Miles; the tyrannical bitch Regina had come back for vengeances-again- and this time it was Nicole that finally once and for all put an end to The Iron Queen.

But the people of Mobius had lost their nerve after this second encounter, not only were they afraid of Nicole being controlled by the Queen, but after Nicole killed her; they were afraid that she could become rouge. ' They show nothing but contempt' he thought angrily. She had built Mobotropolis from the ground up for every one to live and kept a constant force field up to protect them from Robotnik and other enemies, And after all of her years of service she never got a thank you, no had been shunned and forgotten.

Nicole had been part of the freedom fighter since Tails was five; he had known Nicole his whole life, and now that he looked back on it all Tails felt that she had been abused, manipulated and forgotten, and yet she would never turn her back on the people that did it. She had rebuilt the new Mobotropolis from the ground up with her nanites, helped Rotor with his back injury with a robo-exoskeleton suit so he could fly to the north pole and help Sonic destroy a Robotnik navel base. She had to leave her friend Sally behind while reprogramming the Death Egg V2 from using a world roboticizer on Mobius on itself instead, turning her best friend into one of Robotnik's slaves, a action she still has trouble letting go of.

Even after Sally was returned to her normal self and Queen Regina dethroned perminantly, Nicole was still reluctant to go outside into New Mobotropolis, making few public appearances and sometimes not even taking her Lynx form when visited at freedom HQ, just responding through text, oh sure she would say its to save energy or because its faster, but Tails knew better.

Eventually though with all the free time since the destruction of the Death Egg V2 five years ago and Robotniks disappearance since then, and Queen Regina's death shortly after words, most of the freedom fighters wanted to enjoy the peace while it lasted. Sonic had skipped town weeks ago with Sally.

Knuckles and Julie-Su were in the process of rebuilding Angel Island along with the last remaining reminisce of their race. Amy and Shadow had left for the Sol Dimension, or rather Shadow left to the Sol Dimension to get away from Amy. Nobody knew for sure.

And Bunnie and Antoine were on a scouting trip for possible recruits for a New Mobius Army, however knowing them they were probably going to make a lot of detours.

But Tails understood why everybody was gone, and why his best friend would take off with his princess on a unrestricted adventure across Mobius. But one thing that just didn't sit well with the young fox now only meters away from the freedom HQ main door.

It was Tail's birthday last night, and not only did none of his friends show up, be they didn't even acknowledge it, not even a simple text or post card. For Tails this was unsettling, they were all family, all of the freedom fighters. Everyone knew everyone else and when it came to holidays, birthdays and so on; everybody tried to be there one way or another, seeing his second family as he called it moving further away from the life he knew up till the victory over Robotnik was bitter sweet.

However the one person that didn't forget, the one person that did make an effort was beyond the door that stood in front of Fox, and that was why he was here. The weather was worsening now; the rain was coming down sideways, getting in his ears and eyes. On instinct Tails closed his hand to knock on the door, only tapping in once he realized what he was doing and proceeded to push the old door inwards.

But there was something else, something he couldn't put his finger on. 'Why…why all of a sudden…I… I can't get her off my mind, what am I thinking? What am I doing here?! It was only a birthday text' 'It was too late now though' I already have my foot in the door' he thought.

Stepping in to the base Tails shook his whole body, he was drenched, water dripped from his two tails like a faucet. 'Will she even want to see me, or anyone, and why are the lights off, she should know Im here.' Miles pondered these questions as he strained his two tails. Taking out his cell phone from his green raincoat, he flipped it open lighting up the narrow hall with the bright LED. There stood the metal doorway in front of him, this was too weird "Nicole?" tails spoke at a half whisper. His hart began to speed up, and his legs felt like they were burning.

For a brief moment he almost considered turning and running out the door, but he was on a mission. Taking in a deep breath Tails forced himself to the metal door in front of him, it opened automatically and before him lay the new CIC room, the ladder that had been in the middle was moved to the north west corner, the conference table had been completely removed leaving a much more open room, and there directly in front of him was the monitor. The room was dark and silent, Tails could now hear his hart in his ear, sweat beading around his brow.

"Nicole? Are you there? Its Tails" moving into the room slowly eyes locked onto the main monitor " Nicole I know you're there can you turn the lights on please?" there was a flash of lighting as Tails made it half way into the room, the screen lit up with the flash out side. "Hello Miles" a green text popped up, "Nicole can you turn the lights on?" Tails replied instantly. There was a eerie silence, seconds past by like hours, there was another flash of light and a crackle of thunder before the buzz of electricity could be heard, Tail's nerves were finally relived as the main light in the center of the room came on to a dim setting.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Prower?" a text shot up on screen. Tails was now directly in front of it, his hart had calmed down but now he was unsure of himself. "Well, I got your note on my cell phone and I err well I just wanted to umm" Oh great he thought, fourteen words in and he already sounded like a moron. "I…I wanted to say thank you." Two full seconds past before she responded " You didn't t have to walk all the way up here to thank me Tails, next time just send me a text back" This put a fire in the young foxes throat, He was never good at talking to girls. "I didn't want to just send you a text, I wanted to see you"

"Late night experiment I see" Nicole replied. "No" Tails replied back as he pulled up a chair to be directly in front of the computer monitor, "I wanted to see you" Miles paused for half a second before continuing hoping to find the right words next. "Nicole… why…why are you hiding?" Several seconds past, Miles could start to feel his hart speed up ever so slightly, did he have business asking her such things?

"Its complicated" a text popped up. 'Complicated?' Tails could feel his nervousness leave almost instantly, Still at the age of thirteen he was still being treated like a child—'no more' he thought-Tails shot up from the chair slamming his hands down on the computer table. "No its not! You're just making it complicated! Its been five years since you've single handily killed the Iron Queen, the only time Ive seen you out side of this place is with Sally in some secluded place in Mobotropolis, you _built_ Mobotropolis why would you hide in your own city?! You've done so much for us and yet when you receive the littlest bit of flack you run off to this place and hide, I get it there are people that hate and fear you! But I don't! Now stop being cryptic and come out and see me…NOW!" Tails had to recoil from the table slamming back into the chair.

'Where did _that _come from? I just wanted to come up here and say thank you….right?' the vulpine's thoughts were clouded now. As soon as he started talking his whole disposition had changed, there was just something about being told that he was too young to understand that drove him crazy, but usually he was a little more reserved then that. There was a long silence now, lightning now growing distant, the wind however was still strong. "Is that why you came to see me?" a voice rang out faintly through the computer speakers. "you've never taken up interest in me for the past thirteen years, why are you all of a sudden interested in what I do? Why not four years ago? Or a month ago, or how about your birthday?" Tails was about to respond but was cut off.

"You want to know why Im spending all of my time up here?" Her voice was growing louder "Maybe its because after I killed Regina the people of Mobotropolis think Ive gone maverick, a out of control A. I. Or maybe it's the fact that now when we finally have peace my friends up and leave, meanwhile Im stuck here in this computer, and when ever I want to go see someone its limited to this place or Mobotropolis where Im hated. Now… you tell me why I shouldn't just delete myself? The only time anybody wants to be my friend is when they need something, what kind of life is this?" her voice was now getting clogged with emotion, she was weeping now, and Tails could feel his hart sink right into his feet. "My….my best friend left me, just a 'see you later Nicole we'll be back in a month or six' ….and Im stuck here… Nobody trusts me and nobody wants to be with me…If…..If I could only talk to the people of Mobius and shake their hands, maybe then they would trust me….maybe then I could go off on adventures with my friends and experience the things they do"

Tails was now cold, she had made her point and it hit home. "What am I supposed to do Tails?" her voice was now whimpering, it was clear that he had hit a nerve. "I….I….Im sorry Nicole"

The room fell silent, Tails brought his gaze to the ground.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Sol Dimension_

"It still doesn't matter" spoke the Dark Hedgehog, his voice cool as he lay in the sand, eyes closed. "The doctor was killed before and yet he came back in another form, his disappearance is more unsettling then reassuring….are you even listing?" Shadow finally opened his eyes to be greeted by Amy standing over him cell phone in hand, there was a distinctive click as Amy let out a giggling laugh "YES! I got it! Im so sending this to every one!" Shadow let out a sigh of disapproval; in the midst of his nap on the beautiful sunny beach he had forgotten the bright pink shirt he was currently warring. A request from the shrieking girls that he had in his company that gave him no peace, to be fair it was a nice shirt, a fact that he would not admit to save his life, but the ever persistent Amy and her recent new friends Blaze and Marine spoiled what little joys he was hoping for on his forced vacation. "Amy would you for once in your life listen to me!?" "one second!" she replied with a devilish grin stretching ear to ear. "Amy Im trying to tell you something important here!"

Amy gave a shrug, her eyes not letting up her now over cheery mood, after hitting send on her cell phone she closed her device and placed it in her cut off denim shorts and plopped herself along side her new 'project' as she called it. "Shadow have you learned nothing? Its all about the now, Eggman is gone and has been gone for a while now, why cant you just enjoy the moment?" Again the dark hedgehog let out a small sigh before answering "Because. Amy, I know him, I know even in defeat Robotnik always has a contingency plan, the faker" "Sonic!" Amy interrupted with a grin, "Right…Sonic from what I he has told me; saw him completely obliterated from existence, yet Robotnik had somehow programmed his consciousness into a super computer and transferred it to a new body"

"So?" Amy replied her eyes now dropping to the beach, placing her finger in the soft golden sand she began to doodle a heart, her smile now gone. She knew what he was getting at; it was the elephant in the room at every conversation.

Sally's brother Elias was the most out spoken about it, being the king he had a right to be on his heels, he was working hard on his new kingdom and the idea of Robotnik hiding out somewhere with a brand new body was a dark feeling. Sonic knew all too well of such a plan, which was his justification for a world tour with Sally.

Shadow had noticed he had spoiled the mood, he brought him self up to a sit, as much as he wanted to finish he hated seeing her like that, all though he would never admit it; he liked her chasing him around, it brought something new and fresh everyday. Her smile was like that nice breeze in a mid summer evening. Her cheery mood was the counter balance that he hadn't felt since his long lost friend Maria.

It was her opposite personality that made him notice her, that and her knew look of cut off denim and pink tank top helped too, Shadow thought with a grin. He reached his arm across her back and brought her close. Looking down on her he tried his best to lighten things "Sorry, you're right I really do dwell too much on the past, I think we should plan for our future and there's no one else I would rather have in it."

Amy brought her gaze up to meet Shadows his face now closing in when she let out a shriek "wait! plan for _our_ future?!" she said now smiling ear-to-ear "well I er" Shadow stuttered, there was no stopping it now "you're…talking about MARRIAGE!" Shadow face went cold 'Oh no, I walked right into that one' he thought just before Amy threw her self on him.

* * *

_Back on Mobius_

"It can't be done" Nicole said, her voice now calm but shaken. Tails was pacing back and forth now, the room was now fully lit and the storm had pretty much passed, only distant thunder could be heard, fitting for Tail's mood. "maybe if I took samples of DNA? Use it as a base setting and rework the genetic code?" Tails had his mind on full power, what could be done? "Tail's Im telling you the only thing that might work is some kind of machine tha-" "no!" tails immediately interrupted "That's not good enough, that's just a shell, you need a real body with a flesh and blood."

There was a moment of silence in the room, Tails had finally slowed down his pacing but was still in the moment, Nicole however was now getting a little anxious and at the same time intrigued, this wasn't the first time she thought of _somehow _to make a living, breathing body, but it wasn't just so she could have the freedom to go out side; it was so she could be trusted.

That's why she never built a machine body, Tails was right; it was just a shell, her mind would still be in the HQ's main computer. Only when she could bleed, she felt that she could be finally accepted. However this was the first time she felt…confidence. Which was strange, there was something about Tails that gave her that feeling, he had a fire lit ten underneath him. It had been 5 hours since he arrived and he was still not giving any signs of quit. However she felt it futile, he had no experience in this kind of thing. But there was just something in his eyes that Nicole had not seen with previous discussions about making her a body with Sally and Rotor. And just this once, for the first time in a long time he gave her something she hadn't felt: hope.

But it was getting early in the morning, the sun was beginning to make its accent, Nicole could tell Tails was tired, his eyes although still full of passion, was starting to get dark rings, his pacing had all but stopped, As much as she wanted to continue she felt this night had ran its course for the young fox. "Miles, its been a long night. I think you need to rest" Tails was staring at the ground, his face expressionless, however after a moment he brought his eyes to face the computer monitor.

"Nicole, I know you think that since I spent most of my life building planes and gadgets or whatever." He brought him self over to the chair he was sitting on laying his hand on the top and using his must serious voice he could muster "You may think that I cant do this, but Ive never met a challenge that I couldn't over come… .I will learn what I need to learn, and I will make you a living being. I promise" Nicole was…for a first time was speechless. What had gotten into him? Before she could answer he spun around in a tone that seemed like it signified frustration towards her.

He did have a reason to be a bit frustrated at her she thought, All the remaining hours Miles was there she had spent most of the time telling him it was impossible, and that he shouldn't waste his time. But he wouldn't have any of it, as he left the room she could hear to her surprise that he was making his way down stairs to the empty living quarters. 'I don't get it, why did he just change like that? These emotions these Mobian have are so bizarre sometimes.

Is it possible to fall in love like that?' she hesitated for a second letting that final thought sink in. 'wait love? Is that really what was happening?…no, it couldn't….maybe if I scan his vitals…what if he. Nicole quickly began to run a scan on Tail's bio readings that night. But it only took a millisecond before she stopped the search. It was now her that couldn't get him off her mind. She was almost afraid to run a vital scan now 'what if he isn't, well that would suck…why would it suck? Because I want him to like me?'

Her thoughts were all jumbled up now. But then she remembered a night a long time ago with Sally. They were at a club in Mobotropolis when she told her half drunkenly; "Its not just putting things together that you find love with somebody, its just chemistry. And when you find love it will just hit you BAM like lightning".

'…. Like… lightning…. Is that what Im feeling?…it...it must be! I…I think he's…I think Im'

And with that for the first time in a long time she took her holograph form, there she stood in her curvy lynx form, a body that she had programmed her self and was proud of it form. She hadn't changed her look much over the years, besides a new necklace of blue beads, she still liked to retain her purple toga. She had never changed her look much, there wasn't much point she thought, once in a while she would go out on the town with Sally in her cut off jeans and tank top but those nights would be early ones, there wasn't any point to go into night clubs and dance since no one could touch her, and she couldn't drink, further adding to her angst, but this night wasn't quite over yet, she thought with a small smile.

Tails had crawled into bed, his mood had calmed down now, the adrenalin had all but left, his mind however was in sixth gear. 'How could I maker her a body? what do I need to learn? where should I start? and why didn't she show any kind of confidence in my ideas, has she already thought of everything? Is it my age?' So many questions but there was also one more the big one 'why am I feeling this way?' It all started with a simple text, now he was in a world of questions and frustrations. His thoughts were interrupted however when Nicole suddenly appeared in front of the door, her form fully manifested in a mere seconds, the suddenness had jolted Tails awake, as he tried to raise his head Nicole made her way to his bed side, Tails immediately noticed as his eyes focused in the dim lighting from his bedside light. She was….. smiling "Nicole?"

"Tails" she responded while sitting on the bed "you promised me that…. you will bring me to life"

"Yes"

"You know… if you make a girl a promise like that… you have to kiss on it" Tails was speechless now.

But it was clear now, all doubt was gone, he knew why he had to do this, looking into her eyes, he could feel it. He had never had a feeling as strong as this in his entire life. He brought his face closer to hers, their lip met where they both felt they would touch, Tails drew his head back as did she. "Don't leave" Tails said breaking his silence "I want to be with you"

Nicole let out a small giggle, she was happy for once, and it was a great feeling " there's nowhere else I would rather be" she cooed as she remotely turned off the lights and climbed into bed.

* * *

The scream was deafening the lights burst, and the room went dark. The Egg drones lit up their flashlights mounted to the shoulders and raised there weapons, it was at that point the top of the capsule turned bright red and exploded releasing what lay inside…

It moved like a possessed ghost, but was as loud as a demon, its demented body twisted and turned as it ran across the dark cave. It went for the drones first slashing wildly breaking off arms then ripping the chest apart, Lien-da's men in panic fired there weapons sporadically, one of the weapons discharged was aimed at Lien her self, the shot just missing her face. The room was pulsing with red laser fire and the bright white light of egg drones being ripped apart "WATCH YOUR DAMN FIRE! ITS GOING AFTER THE DRONES! CORNER IT NOW AND KILL IT" as the creature lay waste to the last drone it was semi surrounded by the legionaries, the room lit up with crimson red as they fired into its back, but it just shrugged it off as it ran towards the soldiers, punching off one their heads and swiping another ones head clean off the shoulders. The semi circle began to retreat. All around her Lien-Da's men were being cut down one by one.

Lien-da was now scared out of her mind but grabbed her electro whip, the whole cave was lit up with laser pistols but the beast cut through all of it. She ran towards the silhouette of the attacker bringing her whip back and then bringing it forward the material sparked to life with blue electricity and wrapped around the neck of the space demon. It growled with rage and while facing the other way it wrapped its arm around the pulsing blue whip and with a mighty tug whipped Lien towards it, in that split second the monster had ripped the face out of one of the legionaries and then twisted its torso to punched Lien-da as she flew towards the alien. It sent her flying across the room; she hit the wall with a sickening thud. Her following scream was high pitch but very short as she hit the ground.

One of her riflemen leveled his weapon at the dark silhouette of the beast, the thing was crouched over with a legionnaire's body in one hand, the head in another. The pistol lit up and fired a bright red bolt; it crashed into the demons back. Its head turned 180 degrees completely to face the solider that attacked him, the alien dropped the body and head it was consuming and jumped towards the legionnaire, screaming in terror the Mobian fired his weapon hysterically but it was not enough, the demon landed on top of the young soldier, it let out a loud hiss then bit into the throat of its target.

She was alone now, her men hideously murdered by this thing. She couldn't move, her leg was broken, and her lung was punctured. Beside her lay one of her men, his arms detached, face deformed, thrown like a toy by the grotesque monstrosity that was before her. It stood three meters away, it was still chewing into the throat of one of her comrades. She was going to die and she knew it, but she had to know

"You…y..you evil bastard…y..you..you…killed all m..m..my men…." It did not respond. Its mouth was full of flesh and blood, bones crunching between the teeth, the sound was making her sick " wha..what the hell are you!"

It dropped the body of its meal, and let out a satisfying growl. She couldn't see it very well but it was tall. The alien turned its head to face her then walked…slowly, its shoulders were slumped back, it head was leaned forward. It moved silently across to her. Lien-da could now feel her hart in her mouth, as it stood over her.

In her last act of defiance she spat on the leg of her attacker. She was still lying on her side keeping her upper body up with her left arm. She still could not see the face of what ever this thing was. Her eyes were filled with tears of utter terror, her breathing had sped up intensely. The demon reached down and grabbed her by the throat, its fingers with ice cold and felt like steel, rapping both hands around her neck it lifted Lien-da up toward its face, her sobbing breaths now stopped as she stared into it.

Eyeless sockets stared back at her, its face was covered in blood coming from its mouth and eye sockets. Lien-da screamed like she had never screamed before, the monster mimic her scream at the same time, then it got louder, so loud her ear drums ruptured. Then the demon lifted her by the belt and throat and raised the terrified echidna above its head then it brought her down over its knee.

She could feel the spine snap, blood and spit escaped her mouth as she let out a blood-curdled yelp. The demon threw her aside, it then straighten out and let out a vile roar. Satisfied it had killed ever one it turned towards the exit.

There she lay on her broken back her last sight was that of this monster leaving towards the exit of the cavern. Then all went black

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hoped you enjoyed! **

**Please leave a review if possible, feed back is always welcomed :D **

**Please note that all characters are property of Archie Comics and SEGA.**

**With exception of my OC (Radicht) **

**Please support Archie comics and SEGA and reframe from piracy. **

**Have a good night and see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hell Knight

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SEGA.**

**With the exception of my OC (Radicht)**

**All Sonic characters belong to SEGA and Archie**

**Please support the comic and reframe from piracy **

**Please R&R. Enjoy! **

Chapter III Hell Knight

It was around 4 in the morning now as the alien Radicht arose from the cave entrance, the elevation was perfect it could see the entire valley before it, sniffing the air and rotating its head in circles like a insect. It began to process its surroundings. It wanted new targets…it needed new targets.

The night was alive with creatures, bats passed overhead and in the distance in the forest that was before him; deer were casually passing by. But it was only a matter of seconds before the alien had found its new target; far off in the distance a glow, as bright as a small sun had caught the beast's attention, it could sense the energy.

The sheer power that lay so close aroused the creatures senses, finally it had a target, after letting out a growl of excitement the monster jumped from the ledge of the entrance and sled its way down the face of the mountain the moment it reached the base the killing machine dashed off into the surrounding forest, its speed gradually building, trees that were in the way were punched aside or smashed in two.

It had a goal now it lay a mere 8 kilometers away, the glowing light was getting bigger with every step it took towards it.

…********…...

"Are you sure its heading this way?!". Robotnik yelled out

"Yes sir it is most definitely making its way towards Robotropolis" Snively replied through the hallway speakers

'Damn stupid old man' Julian thought as he made his way down the hallway to the main hanger bay. "Snively what's that things ETA?!" there was a 3 second delay before his nephew responded back over the hallway speakers, his tone expressionless "sir 25 minutes at its current speed".

' Damn its fast….Well at least he's easy to keep track of' he mockingly thought, "Keep that spy drone at medium distance Snively, I don't want to lose it!"

"Sir its hard to keep track of, its not showing up in the thermal vision, the only way I can keep track of I-"

"No excuses Snively!" Robotnik interrupted "I don't care how you do it! Just keep track of it"

'On the bright side of all of this I get to test my upgraded Egg Knight before the rodent shows up…. But on the other hand; I could have still used Lien-Da, the more meat shields around the better…. And now I have to use precious resources to quash some space trash.'

With the swipe of a key card Robotnik entered the hangar bay, many of his former Egg robot designs were in here, giant machines he had used to battle the pesky hedgehog in the past. Some were rather good ideas, like the Egg Dragoon which was absent from the hanger, in fact most of his best designs were being piloted by his Egg Drones who were patrolling the city, after losing many to the Hedgehog in the past three month, The doctor had decided to keep his machines at home.

But there was one that almost did the job, a machine that Julian took much pride in. He had used it after a wedding ceremony and had came so close to roboticizing all of the freedom fighters.

The Egg Knight: at least 30 feet tall, carried a massive shield that covered most of the right arm, like a Spartan shield. However, the Ball and chain were upgraded to incorporate spikes this time. And of course a missile launcher on the back and arms. Sonic may had destroyed the first version of this machine, but he had the help of his friends that time. Robotnik was making plans to ensure that it would be the two of them to face off, as it should be.

'That thing maybe tough, but I bet it hasn't absorbed chaos energy like the rodent' Julian pondered as he climbed into a nearby Egg pod and flicked on the machine. The engine rang to life and immediately the pod levitated off the ground, "Snively patch me to a captain on the north wall" he grumbled. There was a click on the radio as he waited for a response, his pod was now hovering over the Egg Knight now, and the head of the machine had split in two for the Egg pod to slide in. "Master Robotnik, Legionnaire 239 repor-"

"We have a unexpected visitor coming, its arrival should be in about 15 minutes, shoot it on sight!" Robotnik blared in the com, there was a hesitation before the soldier responded his voice shaken "Sir…is it the invasi-". "No. Its just one man or thing…. I don't know who or what it is but it killed 60 of my men including your Kommissar! Now pull your hands out from under your worthless hinds and keep your eyes peeled!"

Robotnik clicked off the channel, his pod had finally settled into the Egg Knight. There were some clicks and pops as the two machines connected together. The hanger bay doors began to open now and Robotnik began to walk the massive machine towards the open entrance of the hanger to face the city before him. He stood by edge of the hanger door now; the vast city lay before him as he stared out from his illustrious mega fortress. Robotnik cracked his knuckles while letting out a small groan 'Im getting to old for this, yet this never gets old'. As much as the doctor hated losing, and as much as he was all ways getting set back from having his dream world come true, operating machines like the Egg Knight were always thrill to drive. "Snively report!" Ivo spat into the com.

"Sir Im afraid I have bad news" his monotone voice responded.

…********************…

It was almost there when it finally sensed the energy of the spy drone…

Radicht punched into the spy drones soft lens, the machine crackled and sparked then exploded into a ball of white light. The alien fell to the ground as the shrapnel of the drone fell all around him, but almost as soon as the alien had hit the ground its senses were brought to a on looking deer. It stood there frozen, staring at the monstrosity before it.

The animal then wisely bolted away running as fast as it could, but it wasn't fast enough, Radicht jumped and cleared the fifty foot gap and landed on top of the deer, brining its elbow shapely into the animals spine; cracking it instantly the deer went down hard, screaming in pain as it did. But the poor creatures misery was ended quickly as Radicht grabbed his head gave it a violent twist.

…********************…

"I thought I told you to keep the drone at medium distance! That's at least 30 feet!" Robotnik slammed his hands down on the control panel before him, he could feel his head pounding now. 'What the hell is going on!'

"Sir I had the drone maintain a antiquate distance, but the alien just switched direction all of a sudd-"

"NO EXCUSES! Now get Silver and Mecha Sonic from the South wall and have them rally with me! And wake up Metal! NOW!"

'I didn't want to wake Metal up just yet, but I might as well see how his repairs and updates fair against this freak.' Robotnik was in full flight now leaving his mega fortress behind. The lights of the city shined into the Egg knights cockpit, reflecting off of the doctors glasses.

'One random mistake just cost me a valuable pawn. The rest of her Dark Legion chapter will surely lose their moral, maybe I shouldn't have told that captain the bad news…doesn't matter, they so much as try to give up Ill wipe them all out.'

Robotniks train of though was interrupted as Silver and Mecha Sonic flew into formation beside him, he let out a sigh of relief at there presents. Silver and Mecha were deadly killing machines that sported different attack modes, Robotnik had made Silver fast, almost as fast as Metal Sonic, but was undeniably flawed in overall combat having no real combat prowess besides being very quick and sporting a single arm cannon. However Mecha was much different from his fellow metal hogs, he was slower then Silver and Metal but heavily armed with wrist and shoulder mounted missiles, and a arm cannon.

"You two better be able to handle this minor threat, If any one of you get scrapped it's the compacter for you! I don't have the time to rebuild any of you with that rodent so close to the city!" The machines remained silent, threats meant nothing to them for they conceived no emotion like fear. But the Doctor was growing anxious now; it was 11 minutes to the north wall.

Was the creature there? "North wall what's your status?! Have you made contact?" there was a brief hesitation before the captain on the other end responded, "Negative Sir, we haven't seen anything yet." The Doctor let out a brief sigh of relief before responding "Keep me informed! I want it dead before I get there!" Again there was a hesitation before the captain responded "Sir yes sir."

'That's the sound of a man already defeated' Robotnik though to himself. 'Never should have mentioned Lien-da , but to hell with it, in the end were all dead men'.

…************…

There was a mixed reaction amongst the dark legion troops; some were sharpening their bayonets in silence, others were pacing around cursing in fear and anger at the loss of their leader. And some… were crying, not just at the loss of their leader to this unknown foe, but that it was just another sign of the end, an evil omen as dark as the night sky. Leaderless and clueless now, once Sonic and his Army arrives…they were all going to die and there was no stopping it. Maybe some would be taken prisoner, but they would be sent to a prison camp for the rest of their lives.

Most of the men here were volunteers, much like the captain who was looking past the north wall in to the forest about 500 meters away. Where convinced they were on the winning side with The Doctor and their seductive leader Lien-da, so much so that when it came to fighting the enemy they thought there would be no repercussions and promptly carried out heinous atrocities.

The occupation of Sand Blast City didn't help their reputation…

"Anything yet sir?" a young corporal asked as he approached his captain. "Nothing….not a goddamn thing" his mood obviously disturbed like his men, his voice in between whimpering and irritation. "Sir…we'll get our revenge…Im sure this thing just got lucky." The captain turned to his corporal and responded with a strong backhand slap. "Nobody just gets lucky with the Kommissar! Get out of my sight!." The young dark legion soldier recoiled from the slap but brought him self back to attention quickly. Knowing that he made a stupid comment he began to take his leave.

The corporal then was taken off his feet, falling on his back cracking his head off the ground, the captain immediately turned his head to see the young echidna slowly make his way to his knees. He made his way over to see what happen, almost about to mockingly ask if the soldier had tripped when he saw it.

There. By the side of the corporal was the severed head of a deer, its left side of the face chewed out, the eyes were missing and blood was everywhere. The captain had to hold down his stomach at the sight of the mutilated head. "Where….the hell did THAT come from!" Quickly turning back to bring his eyes on the forest out of the tree line the monster stood out now. It was in full speed bolting towards the wall, completely lit up by the cities lighting and the spot lights mounted on the wall as well.

It was six feet tall at least; it had skin like Robotnik, and hair that stretched out from its head, white unkempt hair. It was wearing all black. Black pants, black ripped shirt and black torn up trench coat that flapped in the wind as it ran full speed. The captain's eyes came alive as he fired his laser rifle into the air. "EVERYBODY UP! ITS HERE!

His men jolted up instantly running up the stairs to join him on the ramparts "OPEN FIRE! KILL THAT THING! FIRE! FIRE!" the air was filled with the sound of laser rifles. The bolts of red impacted the creature but had no affect. Radicht simply kept running at full speed. One of the dark legionnaires in fear picked up a near by RPG.

Taking careful aim at the creature he squeezed the trigger and the rocket took off in a stream of smoke.

The alien made no reaction in its expression. The rocket came close it rage closed within seconds, Radicht punched the fining detonator in the rocket causing it to explode, its body was engulfed in fire and smoke but not even that or the concussion blast had any affect. As the Alien just kept on coming. Dark Legion troops began to hesitate in the constant barrage. "What the hell is going on!" someone called out "Why isn't it going down?!" The captain turned to his men, fear and anger were now all he knew. "KEEP UP THE FIRE DON'T LET IT INTO THE CITY!"

It was the last order he ever gave. With one leap the monster had jumped into the ramparts. Swiping the head off the captain in one swoop. Standing up now the rest of the ex captains men stood there in shock, staring into the eyeless sockets and bloody face of this thing. But the shock of the moment was ended when Radicht threw him self at the group of legionaries, they shot back at it but the shots just evaporated into steam as they hit the monsters flesh, the lasers that hit the black clothing sparked little bits of smoke and fire flashed for a brief millisecond. Their attacks were swiftly met by swipes and slices of the alien's razor sharp claw like fingers. Arms, legs, heads fell off like ribbons and horrified screams filled the air along with laser shots. Radicht quickly made his way across the ramparts quickly dispatching everything he saw.

As the last terrified soldier let out final scream of pain. Radicht starred into the city center.

It was enormous, the power that he sense was at the center, a large fortress, shaped like an egg. And on the surface of the egg like fortress was a face. Lit up completely with lights. Radicht let out a scream like howl. The night had just begun for him. Dashing off the rampart the alien made its way into the city. Killing everything in its path.

…*********….

"Hello…hello!…HELLO, This is Robotnik! RESPOND!" The doctor began to sweat again, the north wall was only 20 seconds away and his questions were now answered. All below him were white light explosions of drones. Red bolts of laser fire filled the streets and rooftops. Brining his Egg Knight closer to the streets, his metal followers mimicked his move and descended as well. Landing on a rooftop of a moderately tall building he stared down into the street. All around Dark Legion soldiers and Egg drones were firing at a shadowy figure that advanced down the street. It was quick…very quick. Cutting off the heads and tearing apart men and machine the monster tore its gazed from its recent kill to the mech and to metal hogs that accompanied it.

"So you're the one that's been giving me all this trouble!" the voice of the doctor filled the street, everywhere dark legion soldiers that were lucky enough to be alive took this time to run, the drones that were near by held their fire at the presence of their leader that had just arrived. The creature tilted its head like a confused dog, it didn't like waiting, this new target was like a gift, a demented smile crossed its lips. Then slightly bending its knees, Radicht took to the air with a mighty leap.

Robotniks reaction was hair trigger "SLIVER SONIC! ATTACK!" The metal hog bolted towards the alien instantly, crashing into the chest of the beast and ramming the alien into the concrete streets, There was a loud crunch as the Silver hog drilled Radicht into the ground, standing up the hog picked the alien up by the hair. Silver Sonic stood at its full height and proceeded to retract its hand into its arm and fired point blank with its arm cannon. Smoke filled the face of the foreign invader and the body went limp.

Radicht was on his knees, his body being held up by Silver Sonic's grasp on his hair.

A smile trickled across Robotnik face 'maybe I didn't need to wake Metal after all' but almost the second he thought that the Alien's arm reached across grabbed the throat of the metal hog. Regaining his footing, Radicht stood back up to his full height. The metal hog; Silver was now being held in the air, his legs swinging the hog began to punch wildly with his left arm and fired into the face and chest of the now angered alien.

Radicht stared back into the cockpit of the Egg Knight. Robotnik could feel his skin crawl looking at this monster staring into him. 'Wha…what is it doi-'. Radicht brought its eyes back to the metal hedgehog in its grasp. Then it let out a roar before punching into the eye of its target. Retracting his hand pulling out wires and microchips, the metal hog twitched and turned violently before finally stopping and falling limp.

"Well…that cant be good" the doctor mused as he started typing in commands into the dash panel of his Egg Knight. Radicht threw the remains of his metal victim away, his eyes fixed on the cockpit of Doctor Robotnik, this was a power source that peaked its interests. "Snively! Where is Metal!?" Julian hissed into his com. The doctor didn't wait for a response, with a slight hesitation Robotnik reactivated his com with his second minion "Damnit, Mecha Sonic! Destroy that thing!" The second metal hog answered its master's call and descended to the street below. It landed twenty meters away, coming to a knee as it landed. Mecha stood to meet its foe, arms extended its hands retracted inwards. Mecha Sonic unleashed its fury on the Alien invader, firing both arm cannons and firing its wrist mounted missiles. The street lit up with the light and sound of battle, smoke covered the invader as it bolted its way towards the metal hog. It was closing in on its target.

The energy blasts fizzled on contact, the missiles exploded but the concussion blasts and fire balls didn't even slow the creature down. The distance was closed to 5 meters now, and without hesitation Mecha backed off, jumping into the air and firing its foot rockets the metal hog retreated further back and ascended as it did.

Mecha's altitude was now almost as high as Robotniks. The doctors eyes were fixated on the action that was unfolding. Mecha continue its barrage of energy blasts and missiles. But this didn't stop Radicht, shifting his direction he jumped to side of the building on his left hand side. Climbing the wall like a reptile, his hands buried into the concert the alien twisted its head around to face its target.

"Well that's interesting" Robotnik mused again while bridging his chin, bringing his hands back to the dash panel he activated the rockets, the Egg Knight quickly took to the air.

Radicht pushed off the building flying towards Mecha Sonic who was now above the building line. Its was so close now, one hand fully extended and the other held back for a massive swipe, Radicht let out growl before being engulfed in a wave of energy. The blast sent the alien flying, skimming off the surface of roof of a building before crashing through another building and finally crash landing into several tanks sixty feet tall several kilometers away. Robotnik brought his eyes to pleasing sights of his Egg Dragoon that made its approach. "About time somebody showed up! Who's in there?!"

"Sir" A automated voice answered "ED 3832-"

"Right whatever" Julian interrupted with a sneer, "get down there an-" His command was interrupted as the landing site for the Alien exploded in a hellish fireball. Robotniks eyes winded as the fireball engulfed several blocks of the city, his hart sank at the sight as well, with so much going on the doctor had many materials placed through out the city in stashes, there were fuel and ammo dumps every where, and each one was important, Robotnik hesitated before finally asking what he didn't want to hear.

"Where the HELL did that thing land?!" Robotnik screamed into his com. "Sir it appears it has landed into one of the jet fuel depots sir" Snively responded.

"Damnit! Damnit, damnit! I wanted that things body!" The doctor almost wanted to ream out the Egg drone that fired the massive energy cannon on the Egg Dragoon, but maybe it was all for the better he thought, He wanted to find out just how exactly the invader was able to shrug off the attacks of Silver and Mecha Sonic as well as three whole platoons of Legionnaires. Robotnik began to lean back into his chair and breathed a sigh of relief and stretching out his hands and cracking his knuckles 'Well I may have lost quite a bit of jet fuel and some soldiers, but at leas-'

The Cockpit window was covered by the face of the enemy, its eyeless sockets peered through the window, its flesh was dripping from its face like thick plastic oozing off of a candle partially exposing a metal skull on its left side of its face. Robotniks eyes widened, his pupils frozen in place began to shake. As the doctor stared into the face of the monster he notice small specs in the creatures sockets, they were glowing a tint of blue, the alien opened its mouth as wide as it could and a hellish red filled the darkness of the creatures mouth. "MECHA! WERE ARE YOU!" Robotnik screamed into the com, his hands shaking, sweat pouring down his face.

It was only seconds away, he could feel it, the hellish red was bright now, but Mecha was quickly on his masters rescue, crashing into Radicht and locking arms as they flew into sky thick with black smoke. As they flew higher, the fire of fuel depot could be seen spreading below them. Mecha struggled with his grip on the alien, releasing his grasp on his right arm the metal hog began to reign a flurry of punches on the invader. Each punch could have easily broken the bones of any ordinary Mobian, however each one of his punches were greeted with the sound of slapping thick rubbery fat with brick. Radicht then grabbed Mecha's hand mid punch and steadied both left arms so they were level. With a sudden jerk of the head, Radicht head butted the metal hog smashing its right eye.

While still holding on to the arms of the attacking hog, the alien cracked a smile as it placed its feet on the chest on Mecha Sonic and pushed out, ripping out the arms of the metal hog.

Before Radicht could fall he reached up grabbed the neck of the now disarmed Mecha Sonic.

"Snively! WHERE IS METAL!" Robotnik yelled. Watching the demise of Mecha Sonic half a kilometer away. "ED 38- gah, whatever your name is, get in there and KILL THAT BLASTED THING!"

Mecha tried to keep himself vertical but the alien was too much, its leg and foot rockets gave a large crackle before the hog was bent over then plummeted towards the earth. Radicht was below the hog still grasping the neck of the Robotniks metallic minion.

In the distance the Egg Dragoon could be seen closing in fast. Radicht took one last look into the broken eyes of Mecha Sonic before punching through were the mouth would be, finding the main processors and ripping them out. The metal hogs rockets sparked and died out and now the two were in free fall. The Egg Dragoon was right on top of them now the cockpit facing down on the pair, the drone pilot began to lock on to the invader, inside the cockpit neon lights reflected off the shinny surface of the metallic egg drone.

Radicht and his latest victim landed on a nearby building, the shock of the impact didn't even bend the knees of the creature. Staring back up at the Egg Dragoon the alien threw the corpse of Mecha Sonic at the Machine that was incoming quick. The Drone inside responded by swiping away the corpse with the massive drill on the Dragoon's arm, the body of the deceased minion crashed into the inferno of the city below. The dragoon stalled its decent hovering 160 meters from the roof, leveling the massive energy weapon at its target, the cannon came to life and crackled a bright golden flair before it discharged a shot; the ball of energy fell towards the roof.

Robotnik was now glued to his cockpit window, the monster stared back at the energy projectile that descended towards it, Radicht let out another growl of excitement before jumping into the ball of light.

Robotniks eyes widen again as the creature simply passed through the massive ball of deadly energy, with a single jump it closed the distance from the Egg Dragoon in seconds, the mighty Dragoon took a swipe at the attacker with its drill but it was too late. Radicht crashed through the machine's chest armor, coming cleanly through the other side and landed on the back. The holes of where the alien had passed through filled with fire, white sparks and smoke, crackled and hissed. Radicht had landed on top of the back of the now paralyzed machine, after a brief second to take in the current surroundings it noticing the wings that struggled to keep the craft in the night sky, the alien machine jumped on the weakness and grabbed the tip of the top right wing.

Ivo watched helplessly as one of his beloved creations; the Egg Dragoon being tossed like a ragged toy, the force of the throw was magnificent as the Dragoon crash landed into a substation about a kilometer and a half away. The substation erupted in a white explosion, further adding to the inferno that was quickly spreading through the city. Buildings near the depot began to collapse, further away munitions piles of the Dark legion on the streets and in building exploded.

The doctor could notice damage control bots and soldiers below him, their truck lights flashing red and white, legionnaires were attaching water hoses to hydrants while others were putting wounded on to stretchers and struggled to get their fallen comrades into medical vehicles, along with the sirens, screams of agony could be heard amongst the Echidnas, All the fire, explosions, lights, sounds and screams sent cold chills down Robotniks spine. It was hell down there.

Robotnik remained in flight, his thoughts were racing 'If that Blue bastard attacks now… its over, if he attacks tomorrow its over… gah how is this happening?! So far this thing just shrugged off explosions, and seemed to just absorb all energy wea-…-pons.' Robotnik took this time too get another look at the surrounding city below him, the fire was to the east and was still spreading. Radicht landed on the rooftop of another building, un phased that a quarter of its face had melted off. Staring towards the fire and explosions that rocked the blacken night, then the alien brought its gaze to the Egg Knight that remained in the sky.

The Doctor kept a good distance above the alien, more then 200 meters. Razing the left arm of the Egg Knight he began to spin the ball and chain in a propeller like fashion while readying the shield. "Right" Ivo shouted through the speakers of the Egg Knight "It seems Im going have to smash you into a pulp myself you freak! Now get a load of this!"

Robotnik charged full ahead towards the invader, Radicht bent its knees slightly then bolted into the sky closing the gap faster then Ivo. But before the two could meet, the Alien was knocked out of the sky by the fist of the most powerful robot in Robotniks arsenal: Hyper Metal Sonic.

Radicht was propelled through the night sky, falling at tremendous speed.

"Metal! About time you showed up!" Robotnik hissed into his com.

At that point Radicht crashed through the building of an abandoned hotel and casino, falling through eight floors of concert and steel before landing in the lobby; there it lay, in a crater on the marble floor, smoke filled the lobby and sirens went off.

The lobby now chocked with dust and sparks of electricity, water began to fall from the hole in the ceiling from where the monster had fallen. An angry scream filled the streets outside which greeted Metal Sonic as it gently touched ground. Its red eyes scanned the area of the hotel lobby. Nothing was there, no thermal image of the invader.

But the Hog didn't have to wait long as Radicht barreled out of the lobby at full speed, Metals reaction was instant.

The Booming sound of his jet engine filled the air and within 3 seconds Metal crashed into the alien invader and shot into the Casino lobby and exploded through the ceiling, first floor, second floor, third floor, Metal was unaffected from the falling concert his head buried into the chest of the monster Radicht. Forth floor, eighth floor. Robotnik watched from the sky as the roof of the casino exploded outwards and the two machines ascend into the sky, Robotnik noticed the smoke trail coming from Metal Sonics jet engine, after flying a good thousand meters into the air, Metal then grabbed the leg of the alien Radicht.

Metals jet engine gave another spark of fire spinning his own body several times before letting go of the leg, sending the monster back towards the casino at great speed. Radicht crashed through the roof of the building, back down through all the floors again.

Each floor's windows exploded, showering the street with glass. The casino hotel had taken enough, as the top floors began to crackle and crunch, then they gave out, the top floor began falling on the floor beneath it and the one beneath that till the whole building went down in smoke and fire.

Robotnik stared at the rubble of the Casino hotel below him. His face expressionless 'That has to do it!' Robotnik hesitated before speaking into his com. Most of his city was destroyed and he had lost too much this night, for it to go on any longer would be disastrous.

"Metal..." he said calmly "Get down there an-"

There was booming thunder as rubble was thrown away from the collapsed building like if there were a series of explosions, pieces landed every where on the streets, and jumping out of the smoke of the leveled building the alien appeared, still fully intact, and it was closing the distance towards Metal Sonic as it screamed.

…********************************…

Sally's light little snores were always adorable to listen too, the Blue one thought, But as much as he wanted to stay in bed, he had to get up now. Tails was expecting him to show up, it was the last hours of darkness as the sun would be up soon. And when that happened everyone would be getting up and it would be impossible to talk.

Sonic quietly and gently released his grasp around Sally's belly and slipped out of bed. Grabbing his socks and shoes he tip toed his way out of the tent and proceeded to put them on out side. The air was warm, but moon was barely breaching the thick clouds. Most of the tents were dark, and it was very quiet, Sonic began his run to the bow of the of the MLD field, he started with a light jog to ensure he didn't cause noise that might wake up Sally, but as he got further away the blue blur gradually sped up to a full run.

It was only seconds at full speed before the end of the MLD could be seen, and to Sonic's surprise Tails was already there.. 'Something bad musta happened if he's already _outside_ the field, jeeze, hope he's not gonna be like Shadow and be all angsty' Sonic immediately felt bad for thinking that, As much as he didn't like angst and people being depressing, he always had time for Tails.

Sonic hated the feeling of walking through the force field, it was like having a electric current run through your soul, clenching his teeth he passed through, the feeling only lasting a millisecond.

They had been meeting up in the morning at the head of the MLD field for a while now. With so much traveling and planning and negotiating, there was almost no time for leisure time with friends, but this was more then a regular chat with his little brother.

"Tails! First time Ive seen you outside the field man…did you guys get in a fight?" Tails remained standing his sights off in the distance, he remained silent though as his older brother approached "Ah come on! Don't tell me it was so bad that your gonna act all weird n' not talk to me now?" Sonic brought himself to face his friend staring straight into the Kitsune 's eyes, "Come on, what's the matter?" Tails looked down then back up to face Sonic again.

Tails finally answered with a faint smile. "No…no we didn't fight, in fact we did something a little more creative…but I don't think the result is going to change" Sonic nodded at his friend while trying to find the right words, it was still a little funny talking about kids with his kid brother. But he knew how important the issue was, with the exception of Sonic, Tails told and trusted no one else with this issue.

"Well at least you got lucky, Sal's been up and down all day and most of the night, she had me running round this whole damn place keeping an eye on Jack and Bunnie. I think its because she doesn't want me to see her sick" Sonic paused for a few seconds before continuing, "why did you come out here so early anyways? Usually it takes a lasso to get you two outta bed"

Tails stretched his arm out past his friend, pointing out the glow in the distance, Sonic turned his body to face the distant city, usually the city glowed bright enough since there was that giant egg fortress in the center with Eggman's smug face on it. But this was different, it may have been dark and cloudy, but the thick smoke from Robotropolis could be seen pouring into the night sky.

"I got up after a hour of sleep with Nicole, I was just gonna go to the bathroom but when I was on my way there I thought I heard thunder and…well…its not supposed to storm for another couple of days and…." Tails fidgeted as he looked back down to the ground. Sonic knew what he was getting at though, he was hoping for it too. "You don't think eggy is having himself a good ol coup d'état do you?"

"Who knows…Hopefully but..who knows..Lien-Da may have come to her senses and try and pull something, but she should know by now that even if she kills Robotnik in a coup that it wont change _her_ fate " Tails said coldly. Sonic raised an eyebrow from Tail's choice in words 'well…that was really out of left field.' He thought with a tad bit of concern. The hedgehog tried to lighten the mood a little with his trusty sarcasm "Well look at you mister cold n ruthless leader guy." Tails almost cut off the hero's sentence with his response, clearly upset about something.

"What bothers me is that we are only 3 kilometers away, yet I didn't hear anything besides a muffled thunderclap, and from looking at the camp and seeing you here, that means nobody else heard it…so what's going on! were so friggin close that I changed the tint of the shield to block out all the lights, especially that stupid castle with its stupid mustache made of lights"

"Who does that eh" Sonic quipped

The Kitsune continued un phased "But we should be able to hear explosions" He paused for a second now, eyes shaking, his breath speeding up "..ahhh damnit another mistake that could have cost us everything!" Tails began to pace back and forth now, something he would usually do when he couldn't think straight, he always paced, even when he was a child.

"Sure that's the only thing that bothers you?" Sonic replied hesitantly, he knew the answer to the question already but it always helped to blow off a little steam. Miles looked back at his older friend and slowed down his pacing "I don't know what tell her man, I…I just…she's happy being alive, I know that much, but this is.."

"Have you thought about talking to Doctor Quack?" Sonic asked

"Yes" replied Tails "and I even mentioned it to her, but she thinks that no body should know about it….Sonic…I love her…and she loves me….and I wish that was enough….but.."

"hey!" Sonic butted in "you two are still young, nobody thought you could make her into a living, breathing thing, but you did" throwing his arm around his little brother they made their way back to the MLD shield "I know you'll figure it out…Now get back in there and keep on pro creating eh." Tails let out a small giggle, his mood a little more elevated.

They were about 3 feet before entering the MLD field before the sound of a explosion filled their ears and the night lit up with a white light. Sonic and Tails spun on their heels to face the city, only to see a wall of fire in the distance. It took a few seconds for the concussion wave to reach them, Tails was almost blown back while Sonic stood his ground. Their eyes winded as they looked at each other in disbelief then staring back at the city.

"What the hell are they doing over there?!" Tails growled.

"Don't know, but I think it's a sign, we should move up our time table" Sonic replied


End file.
